User blog:BenIsLegitRBLX/Complete FOXHOUND Compendium
Welcome to the FOXHOUND Wikia! We're a few film companies joined together as a single company named FOXHOUND. Here, we share our films, characters, cinematic universes, etc. We'll start off showing you the exact order you should view the following universes/collections. To see what the following universes are and understanding the timelines, check out my blogpost about it here. For lore and backstories to the Cinematic Universes, check out my blogpost here. Aphelion ''is a 2017 film directed by AntiochusXII. It is a reboot of Eclipse. It is the first film in the Rescind Cinematic Universe, preceeding Numbers. ---- After Daniel's helicopter explodes, he finds himself with superpowers; skin hard enough to resist bullet wounds and concussive force. Shortly after, he's visited by an FBI agent, who informs him he may be in over his head. Read more about this film here. 2. Numbers '''Numbers '''is a 2017 - 2018 action mini-series directed by BenIsLegit and written by AntiochusXII. It is a reboot of Mike Hike and part of Phase 1 of the RCU, following Aphelion and preceeding The Ghost of Aokigahara. ---- Mike Ashcraft is a remarkably strong powered with pyrokinetic abilities. However, when Mike encounters another powered, he is met with a jarring surprise. Read more about this series here. |THCU (Canon) | __NOEDITSECTION__ The '''Time Heroes Cinematic Universe (also known as THCU) is a franchise of superhero films directed by Endpoint, Raven_Akira, Wholesaleryan56, and Jackiepwners, that are distributed by Stopmotion101 Studios. It began in 2012 and is due to complete in 2019. Several major properties of the universe were rebooted. This page is a chronological list the universe is set in. For a drawn out version of the THCU and its timeline, check this. 1. Fallen Kingdom Fallen Kingdom 'is a 2019 fantasy, sci-fi short war film directed by Endpoint. The film serves as a prequel to The Dark Knight: Apocalypse, and is canon within the THCU. ---- War ensues as two kings from opposite worlds clash in an epic survival of the fittest, and battle each other to the death. Read more about this film here. 2. The Trinity ''(Coming Soon) '''The Trinity '''is an upcoming 2019 short-film directed by Jackiepwners and written by Endpoint. The film is apart of the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe and features many characters from the original Moon Wars films. ---- In the midst of a battle between brothers to become heir to the throne, an ancient evil awakens and threatens to reclaim the throne themselves. Read more about this film here. 3. Frost (Series) '''Frost is a 2015 series directed by Endpoint. It is the first and only series in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. ---- During the Cold War, adopted orphan Mitchell Broussard and his friends attempt to escape a secret organization who intends to use children as weapons of war. Read more about the series here. 4. Crisis Crisis is a 2019 short film directed by Wholesaleryan56. It serves as a prequel to Frost and Rattle simultaneously. ---- After an extraterrestrial entity crashes in South Carolina, one man begins to set a terrible vision of America into motion. Read more about this film here. 5. Ember Ember is a 2016 superhero action film directed by Endpoint. The film serves as a sequel to the Frost series by Endpoint, and is an installment of the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. ---- As the peak of the Cold War nears, Mitchell and Nancy, with the help of Malcolm and a team of supers, attempt to put an end to the usage of children as weapons of war. Read more about this film here. 6. Rattle (Coming Soon) Rattle is an upcoming superhero drama directed by Wholesaleryan56 and written by Endpoint. It is an installment in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. ---- Trapped in the forest, a special Super code-named Rattle finds herself at odds with the S.C.P when they send a task force led by an unknown woman known as The Mindwalker to capture her. Read more about this film here. 7. The Dark Knight: Genesis ''The Dark Knight: Genesis ''is a 2019 superhero short, directed and produced by Endpoint and Jackiepwners. It sets up an origin story for Danny Parker and his journey as The Dark Knight. ---- After a close friend is murdered, a group of friends use their night of relaxation and meditation to come up with a wild solution to the soaring crime rates in their hometown. 8. The Dark Knight: Apocalypse The Dark Knight: Apocalypse '(also known as ''The Dark Knight), is a 2017 action drama directed and written by Endpoint. The film is produced by Stopmotion101 Studios. It is a reboot of the original The Dark Knight franchise. ---- When a powerful force attacks Earth, a vigilante, The Dark Knight, attempts to defend his city. Read more about this film here. 9. Hostage '''Hostage '''is a 2019 heist thriller directed by Wholesaleryan56 and written by Endpoint. It is the prequel to Blind Justice. ---- One year before Blind Justice, the murder of a police officer sends the Detroit Police Department into a manhunt led by Jason Stone and Riko Delio, where they quickly uncover that there is more to the shooting than meets the eye. Read more about this film here. 10. Blind Justice (Reboot) '''Blind Justice (Reboot) is a 2018 crime drama film written and directed by Endpoint. ---- In the crime-rampant city of Detroit, detectives Riko Delio & Jason Stone are assigned to dive deep into a vital case to put an end to the war on organized crime lead by a notorious gangster known all across the city as The Kingpin. Read more about this film here. 11. The Renegade The Renegade is a 2015 film directed by Endpoint Raven_Akira is the producer and screenwriter. It is a reboot Hyperblue. It is the 5th film in the Time Heroes franchise. The film was released on Sunday, September 13, 2015. ---- When an experiment goes wrong, an electric hero is born. Read more about this film here. 12. Injustice: Mortal Injustice: Mortal is a 2019 superhero film directed by Raven_Akira. The film is a pivotal point in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe, following the 2015 film The Renegade as well as the 2018 film Blind Justice. ---- Blind Justice heads to Ann Arbor city to investigate a string of brutal attacks, all baring possible links to the God-like being, Hyperblue and his past associates. Read more about this film here. 13. Injustice: Armageddon (Upcoming) Injustice: Armageddon is a 2019 superhero film directed by Endpoint. The film is the direct sequel to Injustice: Mortal, and continues directly on from its ending and events. It also is the ultimate conclusion to the Blind Justice-Renegade story arc of the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. ---- After the events of Injustice: Mortal, Hyperblue finds himself at his wits end when faced against an enemy who seems all but unstoppable. Read more about this film here. 14. Synods (Moon Wars Reboot) ''Synods ''is a 2017 thriller short film directed by Endpoint and produced by AntiochusXII. It is a reboot of the Stopmotion101 Studios film Moon Wars. ---- A specially trained unit is sent into space to investigate a consistent interference with equipment. After deploying, "Skull" and his team make a frightening discovery. Read more about this film here. 15. Moon Wars: Aftermath ''Moon Wars: Aftermath ''is a 2018 sci-fi short film, directed and produced by Endpoint. It is a part of the reboot of the Moon Wars franchise, and concludes the Moon Wars story line in terms of Skull's chapter. ---- Skull ruminates on the effects of the Moon Wars following it's recent end, and his upcoming initiation into cyrostasis. Read more about this film here. 16. Moon Wars: The Future Soldier Moon Wars: The Future Soldier is a 2016 action drama directed and written by Endpoint and co-written by AlmightyNoob. The film is produced by Stopmotion101 Studios. The film concludes the story of Skull and begins the story of Zane Pellicer. The film focuses on Zane, who is the main protagonist of the film and the son of Skull. It serves as a sequel to Synods. Read more about this film here. 17. Time Heroes (Upcoming) Time Heroes is an upcoming superhero film written and directed by Endpoint and co-directed by AntiochusXII, AlmightyNoob, and Raven_Akira. ---- Heroes from different eras gather together to fight a monstrosity. Read more about this film here. |VS: Declassified | __NOEDITSECTION__ The Vortex Security Saga is a series of films released from January, 2011 and is currently ongoing. The franchise is based off of the Roblox War-clan of the same name, however the films contain very fictious elements. The films are all directed by Raven_Akira and distributed Class - R Films. Saxon starts as a soft reboot of the franchise. The originals aren't listed here, but you can view them on The Vortex Security Saga page. This page is a chronological list the declassified saga is set in. For a drawn out version of Vortex Security and its timeline, check this. 1. Saxon Saxon, also known as '''''Saxon: A VS Declassified File, is a 2017 British film, written and directed by Raven_Akira. The film is the latest installment in The Vortex Security Saga, but is however not a major installment to the series- while serving as a rehash/soft reboot of Vortex Security IV: Operation Sky Storm. The film was released on September 7, 2017. ---- Set 11 years before Endgame, the film follows Mikael Saxon as he is called to an abandoned outpost, after a trespasser claims to know him... a claim proven to be correct. Read more about this film here. 2. Mission Blackout Mission Blackout, also known as ''Mission Blackout: A VS Declassified File, ''is a 2018 film, written and directed by Raven_Akira. The film is the latest installment in The Vortex Security Saga as well as the second installment in the Declassified series. ---- While picking up the pieces after a major event which threatens to throw many of the largest clans into all-out war, Rick Talvovski uncovers a, believed to be lost, encrypted file, which contains many forgotten secrets. Read more about this film here. 3. Alliance Alliance: Vortex Security, is a 2018 short film, written and directed by Raven_Akira. It is also the third installment in the Vortex Security Declassified saga. ---- Set Months after Mission Blackout. Vortex Security opens an unlikely alliance in order to proceed with a difficult inquiry. 4. Black Sparrow Black Sparrow'' ''is a 2019 series written and directed by Raven_Akira. It is the first series in The Vortex Security Saga. The series was originally announced as a film. It was later changed to a series. ---- After a major incident involving a subsidiary clan—Krotec—Justin Galloway sends Jim Logan to assist in a private investigation and manhunt for the one responsible. Little do they know, however, that something far more devastating looms. Read more about this series here. 5. Talvovski (Coming Soon) Talvovski, also known as ''Talvovski: A VS Declassified File, ''is a 2019 film, written and directed by Raven Akira. The film is to be the seventh installment in The Vortex Security Saga as well as the third installment in the Declassified series. ---- Wanted and on the run, Rick Talvovski along with a new group of allies band together to track down a long lost associate, and to build their resistance. However, Rick may still have old demons, lurking within. Read more about this film here. |DOLOR | __NOEDITSECTION__ The Dolor Collection is a Studio Collection by AntiochusXII. Each film highlights a separate mental illness or psychological conflict. You can watch any film at any time, as each film is it's own story. If you'd like to see more elaboration on this, check here. Annabelle Annabelle is a 2015 romance drama film directed by AntiochusXII. It is unrelated to the Rescind Cinematic Universe and is the third film in The Dolor Collection. ---- After moving to Maryland, Annabelle attempts to balance her life between dealing with an abusive mother, bickering friends, falling for a quiet boy, and acute cluster headaches. Read more about this film here. Granite Granite is a 2019 drama romance film directed by AntiochusXII and produced by Jackiepwners. ---- A young man, Jay, meets a girl at a party, Catherine. As time goes on, he becomes a bigger part of her life than he imagined. Read more about this film here. |Loosies | __NOEDITSECTION__ These films are all standalone and aren't connected with anything else. Watch any film in this list in any order. Dream Clouds (Reboot) Dream Clouds (Reboot) is a 2016 drama film written and directed by Raven_Akira. The film is a reboot of the cancelled 2014 film of the same name. ---- An ambitious writer and blogger seeks answers to an unusually recurring dream, and in doing so, comes to learn that perhaps there's something he's not yet realised- something that's been happening right up to this very moment. Read more about this film here. Transparency Transparency is a 2015 British-American Crime film, written and directed by Raven_Akira. The film was released on August 25, 2015. ---- Detective Harris Godfrey's past comes back to haunt him when he's called to a quiet countryside town to investigate the deaths of two civilians, suspected to be as part of a century-old spree of killings of, who is only described as 'The Phantom Killer'. Read more about this film here. Obligation Obligation '''is a 2015 dark-romance drama film, written and directed by Raven_Akira. The film was developed as part of a personal challenge of Rick's, as a way to release one more production of the year. The film was released on November 25, 2015. ---- Things begin to get out of hand in Scott's romantic life, when his twin sister, Millie, begins to interfere in various ways. As he begins to uncover the reasons, Scott soon discovers the answer may not be a simple as he believed it to be. Read more about this film here. The House (Reboot) '''The House (2016) is a 2016 Psychological Horror movie and reboot to Harry131291's franchise of the same name . The film had originally been slated with a 2015 release with Harry131291 directing and writing, however after stepping out of the producton, it was taken over by Raven_Akira in May 2016. The film was released on June 19, 2016. ---- In 1963, brothers Arthur and Jacob along with their cousin Ricky end up stranded in a storm which, by chance, causes them to stay in the brother's old residence. With doors and windows borded up and with no help until the following morning, the trio begin to suspect that there may be someone else in the house. Read more about this film here. |THCU (Non-Canon) | __NOEDITSECTION__ These either haven't really aged well and/or are just NON-CANON. Don't consider them a part of the THCU timeline!! They're just for fun, if you want! You could skip these or watch them before venturing off in the wiki. Revelations Revelations ''' is a 2015 short film directed by Endpoint, and produced by AntiochusXII and AlmightyNoob. ---- Witness the origin story of the strongest Time Hero of them all, and how she came to be. Read more about this film here. The Dark Knight '''The Dark Knight is a 2013 non-canon superhero film written by PlopBLOX and DonValuta. The film is also co-directed by both Endpoint and Lenopow. The first part was released on June 16, 2013, the second on July 18, 2013, and the third and final part was released on July 23, 2013. A full version of the film was released on August 2, 2013. ---- A high schooler named Danny Parker's life is thrown into chaos when he finds out he is part of a society on a planet filled with superheroes from around the universe, and is told he is the chosen one to protect earth. When earth is targeted by an inter-dimensional being known as Nightmare, Danny must live up to his title, and defend earth. Read more about this film here. The Dark Knight: Knightfall The Dark Knight: Knightfall is the non-canon sequel to The Dark Knight, directed by Endpoint and co-directed by TheHalo. The film was split into three feature length films, each an about an hour long at least. ---- Three years after the events of The Dark Knight, Danny finds himself struggling to be the Dark Knight, and live his life normally. However, the Crimson Empire has come out of dormancy and their first target is Earth. But when Danny suddenly vanishes from the face of the Earth, a new Dark Knight must be born. Read more about this film here. Hyperblue Hyperblue is a 2013 American superhero film written by Endpoint and PlopBLOX. ---- The film follows a young man known as Jeremy Lewis who was framed for the murder of his parents. In order to escape some jailtime, he participates in an experiment by scientists, which eventually goes wrong giving him powers. Read more about this film here. Blind Justice Blind Justice is a 2015 crime drama film directed by Endpoint, and written by Breezymilk, TheFallen123, and AlmightyNoob. The film is the 8th Time Heroes film in the franchise, and establishes that The Dark Knight series and this film takes place before Moon Wars begins. ---- In the crime-rampant city of Detroit, detectives Riko Delio & Jason Stone are assigned to dive deep into a vital case to put an end to the war on organized crime lead by a notorious gangster known all across the city as The Kingpin. Read more about this film here. |RCU (Non-Canon) | __NOEDITSECTION__ These are a chronological viewing order for the original RCU timeline. Unfortuntaely, they aren't all viewable until AntiochusXII decides to reupload each film. These films haven't aged well, but it's the closest to a complete Rescind timeline as we can ever hope for. 1. Eclipse Eclipse is a 2013 film written and directed by AntiochusXII, and is one of several films that led to the 2013 superhero film, Rescind. ---- Daniel, a former military man who was taken to a testing facility, escapes from it and pushes a scientist into the machine that turns things into dark matter. A while later, he realizes what he has done when he encounters Equinox, the scientist who can now make black holes wherever he goes. With the help of a man named Zilex, he must stop this villian before his town is destroyed. Read more about this film here. 2. Vengeance Vengeance is a 2013 superhero film directed by AntiochusXII and is one of the nine films that led up to the 2013 film, Rescind. The film was released officially on March 13, 2013 to the Rescind YouTube channel. ---- A millionaire by the name of Brandon Willis is murdered by a hobo, and soon after his death, comes back as a paranormal spirit/hero by the name of Vengeance. When a new villain arises known as Fraser, Vengeance must fight him off before he takes over the world. Read more about this film here. }} Category:Blog posts